A Musical Night At Hetalia University
by PrussianBitch345
Summary: Lots of singing, Fem countries, University AU. PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, and mentions of DenNor. mention of suicide. Summary's are not my strong suit.


**_EMMA- PRUSSIA, FRANCESCA – FRANCE, CARMIN- SPAIN, FELICIA- ITALY & JULIA- AUSTRIA_**

I was just finishing my date with my hunk-a-hockey player boyfriend Matthew. It was always a sad time when leaving, but unfortunately, I have to get back to my dorm before curfew. Ah the joys of Uni.

"Its getting pretty late, I'm gonna head back now, no matter how much it pains me to leave the only other person who can rival my own awesomeness for a whole eight hours." I say dramatically, I do major in theater after all. I stood and walked over to his side of the booth, I kissed him slowly, savoring every minute. When I pulled away Matts eyes were the same shimmering blue behind his glasses, damn he was beautiful. "Have a goodnight Emma, my angel~." He said chuckling. "See you later hot stuff~." I replied, before finally walking out of the diner.

Unfortunately for me, the girl's dorms had turned into hell on earth. At least for me. Entering my dorm room, I was met by my two roommates. My two, apparently very _drunk_ , roommates. Pfft, and _they_ are the responsible ones…

Francesca was leaning on a bawling Carmen, rubbing her back. Carmen's eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was all messed up, hair fulling out of her side braid and sobbing in Spanish. I had never seen the happy go lucky girl so distraught.

I dropped to my knee's in front of my friend, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Carmen sweetie, what happened?"

"¡Un mes! un mes entero sin contacto Emma! él me ha estado ignorando desde el primer día de San Valentín!" she cried. I could smell the alcohol on her before but, few! She might as well just come from the distillery…

"Carmen sweetie, you know I don't speak Spanish. English, German, French even but that's it." I said calmly. Now that I thought about it, I should probably learn basic Spanish for times like these…

"that estúpido bastardo, hasn't spoken to me since Valentines day! He fucked me, and left!" she cried.

I stood there speechless. Not only had I just Heard something I really didnt want to hear, but as much of an infuriating butthead Lovino was, ive known him since he was a little kid, he was always with feleicia when she came over to play with Ludwig (who really needed to admit his feelings already, he was head over heels for the girl) and i knew that he would never do something _that_ douchey.

After hours of yelling crying and on Carmins part, much consumption of alchohol, I had finally been released from my distraught friends clutches and returned to my own room for some much needed sleep when I heard it. Deep baritone voices humming a tune in harmony.

I opened up my window and almost died of laughter at what I saw.

My baby brother Ludwig, Matthew and his brother Alfred, their friend Ivan and Berwald Oxenstierna (a guy from Matts hockey team) where all holding a microphone in one hand, and a flashlight in the other, and all the flashlights where pointed at non other than Lovino Vargas. What the hell is going on?

I realized the tune they where humming now.

Marry you. Bruno Mars.

Carmen joined me at the window to see what the fuck was going on, and I watched her reaction carefully, the awesome me was too awesome to spend her night cleaning Lovino's guts off the grass.

Lovino, seeing that he had her attention, stood on a chair that I hadn't realized had been there and began, while the background boys hummed the tune, singing back up when needed.

"Oh it's a beautiful night! We're looking for something dumb to do~ who cares baby! I think I wanna marry you!" he sang loudly, a lot of girls had their heads out their windows now, listening in to the romantic serenade.

"Well I know this little chapel, on the boulevard we can go-o-o-o-o, No one will no-o-o-o-o! oh come on girl~"

I was surprised he was such a good singer. (Or that he was doing this at all, he's always been such a grumpy little midget…) But it was undeniable that Carmen was blown away. She was crying silently, watching the scene intensely despite the stream of salty water.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no, just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, and we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready, cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it the dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

People were cheering now, and Lovino actually started doing the dance for the song as he sang, all the while looking straight at the stunned woman beside me.

"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh. So what you wanna do? Let's just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool, No, I won't blame you, It was fun girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no, just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, and we'll go, go, go, go-go, If you're ready, like I'm ready, Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

Lovino finished the song and got down on one knee, microphone now being held by Matthew as Lovino dug around in his back pocket for something.

"Carmen Fernandez Cariado , I know that the last month, I must have seemed like a complete asshole! But you see, my family has a stupid tradition, that I must not have any contact with my intended, what so ever for a month, before I can propose. If we still love each other at the end of the separation, then, Ii am allowed to do this..." The Italian explained loudly, seeming to get a little nervous. "Now I don't know about you, my love, but I still love you with every fiber of my being."

He took a deep breath.

"Carmen, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled put a beautiful diamond ring. It's a good thing our room was only on the first floor, because Carmen literally dove out the window, to embrace a flustered Lovino.

She must have stirred up some dust when she left, because there was no way the awesome me would be crying at something so gooey. No sir.

The entire dorm was whopping and yelling its approval.

"Carmen, my love, you smell like you bathed in tequila…" he said frowning as he held her. "This is all my fault I am so, soo sorry… I just wanted to be dramatic…"

She looked at him dreamily, and although being quite inebriated, managed a very clear (barely slurred at all, I was impressed.) "Shut up and kiss me, idiot!" and not so surprisingly, Lovino had no objections.

To the amusement of me, and pretty much the entirety of the audience, he picked her up and walked away singing softly to her. The great, infuriating Lovino had a soft side. Who would have known…

As our end of campus quieted down, the windows shut and most going back to their dorms, a certain smirking Canadian walked up to my window.

"How mad will she be once she sobers up?" he asked, amused. I laughed, "if he doesn't re-answer her questions, and then grovel at her feet some more I might be getting a call to help hide a body."

He chuckled, "sounds reasonable, enough. I don't think you would have waited to murder me if I pulled that stunt…"

"I might show mercy to the second most awesome person on earth Keseseses…" I chuckled.

"VEEEEEEEEE~ LUDWIG!" screamed an excited Felecia as she tackled my oblivious brother. He muttered something and shifted awkwardly causing her to giggle. I smirked devilishly at Matthew,

"Feel like doing a bit more singing tonight?" I ask, evil smile still in place. He laughed, "what are you planning beautiful?" I simply smiled wider.

"follow me, and you'll see Keseseses…"

I stealthily crept up behind my brother, Matthew in tow. I had sent him the lyrics to the most perfect song in the Universe and we were prepared to do some matchmaking.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way~, she's always got a bunch to say, but there's something about her, and you don't know why, but youre dying to try, you want to, kiss the girl…" I began, causing my brother to jump, and stare at me angrily, I pushed him closer to Felecia as matt guided the laughing girl closer to Ludwig, and we kept singing.

"Yes you want her, look at her, you know you do, boy I know she wants you too, you've just got to ask her~, it don't take a word, no not a single word, go on and kiss the girl!" I practically screamed.

I stated the next verse further flustering poor Ludwig, and to my surprise it wasn't just me and Matt! Alfred was back plus Matthias and his boyfriend Lukas had joined the party and where singing along merrily.

"SHA-LA-LA-LA -LA MY OH MY, LOOK AT THE BOY TO SHY, AINT GONNA KISS THE GIRL! SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA, AINT THAT SAD, AINT IT A SHAME TOO BAD, YOUR GONNA MISS THE GIRL..."

We sang, and on the last note the two were nose to nose, and to my surprise, my baby brother had grown a pair, and was actually kissing Felecia, who was responding nicely! Ha I knew it! He did like her!

I walked away proudly, turning to my still present Canadian. "What? Aren't you gonna serenade _me_ now? Im waiting" I said playfully.

To my surprise, he smirked and took my hand in his, kissing it softly and began, "If I never knew you,  
If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be." He sang and I found that the air held quite the dusty quality as I found my eyes once again begin to water… he knew this song got to me….

"If I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me…  
In this world so full of fear, Full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes, and I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, Lost forever, If I never knew you…"

He sang all the male verses himself, and I was now sobbing softly in his arms. He kissed the top of my head as he finished.

"Its all true you know…" he said quietly.

I sniffed. "are you saying goodbye to me or something?" I chuckled slightly, through my eye wateriness, (the awesome me doesn't _really_ cry…)

He laughed, "before I met you, nobody noticed m, and when they did, they just walked all over me, or-ah, sat on me." he chuckled, I laughed a little too. "but then I met you, a beautiful, strong, outgoing _awesome_ person, who not only saw me, but for some strange reason _liked_ me. you brought me out of my shell Em, you showed me how awesome life could be." I could only stare in wonder as he spoke, "Emma… when you found me up on the roof… I wasn't there to study, like I told you, I was gonna jump." I chocked down a sob and hugged him tighter as he pets my hair. "I went back the next day, hopping to finally accomplish my mission, but every day, I'd go back, and there you where, my beautiful porcelain doll with her gorgeous ruby eye's, and on the fourth day, when you decided with a loud proclamation, that I was indeed, _an awesomeness to rival your own_ , I smiled and laughed for the first time since high school. You saved my life Em. You are, in every sense of the term, my guardian angel. I love you Em…"

I went stiff in his arms. That's why he calls me his angel? Oh my god… I never knew. I held him tighter. Melting into him.

It seemed he held me like that through the window, for hours, but when he detached himself and bid me farewell, his last words hit me like a ton of bricks. He said he loves me! im not ready for that commitment yet! If he loves me, do I say it back? No. I can't love anybody… that just leaves me open for pain… but maybe… maybe I already love Matthew back… oh im so confused!

I huffed angrily and looked to the stars…

"if there's a prize for rotten judgement… I think I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation… that's ancient history been there, done that!" I sang, as a slightly soberer Francesca came up and pat me on the back.

"who'd ya think youre kidding, he's the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through ya! Girl ya can't conceal it, I know how youre feeling, who youre thinking of~" she joined.

"No chance! No way! I wont say no no!"

"you swoon! You sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!"

"its too, cliché! I wont say im in love… I thought my heart had learned its lesson… it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl! Unless youre dying to, cry your, heart out!"

"you keep on denying, who you are and how youre feeling, baby I aint buying, hon I saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up? That you got, got got it bad!"

"No chance! No way! I wont say it no no." I sang just as matt messaged me his final goodnight, I smiled as I saw the message.

"Give up! Or give in, check the grin youre in love!" Francesca smirked.

"this scene, wont play, I wont say im in love!"

"your doin flips, rid my lips youre in love!"

"your way off base! I wont say it!"

A look from Franny.

"Get off my case, I wont say it!"

"Girl don't be proud, its okay you're in love…" she said as she handed me a picture of my first date with matt. I melted.

"At least right now… I wont say im in… lo-o-o-ove…"

"knew it." She smirked, earning her a swat and a laugh. " goodnight Franny." I said.

She laid down on the top bunk, and sighed. "you know; it really has been a musical night at Hetalia university…"

And I couldn't agree more.

 ** _AN: and done! I really like how this turned out! Although, I was aiming more for recent popular songs, but it kinda turned to Disney at the end there…_**

 ** _Songs:_**

 ** _Bruno Mars- Marry You_**

 ** _The Little Mermaid- Kiss The Girl_**

 ** _Pocahontas- If I never knew you_**

 ** _Hercules- I wont say im in love (personal fav)_**

 ** _Please Review!_**

 ** _PrussianBitch345_**


End file.
